


Pouting

by TheSilverDream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: Daniel pouting playfully and Seongwoo wanting him to stop





	Pouting

**Author's Note:**

> UN-BETAED [You have been warned]

"Stop pouting."Seongwoo said in a low voice at Daniel who stood beside him.

"I'm not."Daniel said, rolling his eyes. He was just playing, he was not actually pouting. It was a good day, nothing to be upset about. "The fans think it was cute."

"You hate being called cute."Seongwoo said, turning slightly to look at the younger male.

"I do."Daniel said, continue pouting his lips playfully, smiling when Seongwoo rolling his eyes.

"Then stop doing that."Seongwoo said, exhasperate.

"What's got your panty in a twist anyway?"Daniel asked, leaning closer toward the older male.

"It's nothing."Seongwoo said, now ignoring Daniel.

"Come on."Daniel said, nudging Seongwoo's shoulder gently. "There must be a reason why you want me to stop."

"I told you, it's nothing."Seongwoo said stubbornly.

"You lied."Daniel said, smirking.

"Fine."Seongwoo said, a bit louder than his intention, because he saw Jisung eyed them unhappily from the corner of his eyes. "It makes me want to kiss your damn mouth, happy?"

Daniel startled at that because he did not expecting that kind of answer. Seongwoo always showed professionalism on stage and never felt comfortable with a skin ship. To have him admit that he harbor that kind of feeling was huge for Daniel.

Daniel smiled and nudged Seongwoo's shoulder again. "You are allowed, you know that right?"

"Shut up."Seongwoo said, blushing.

"I'll let you kiss them later."Daniel said, still nudging Seongwoo's shoulder playfully.

"Ugh, you're annoying."Seongwoo said and moved to stand beside their leader. Daniel's soft laughter followed him. "Control your son."

"You took the responsibilities when you agree to be his lovers."Jisung said unapologetically while shrugging his shoulder.

This time, it was Seongwoo's turn to pout.


End file.
